Hearts United!
by Ethereal Blue Moon
Summary: Saiyuki Inuyasha xover when any Inuyasha gal is with any Saiyuki boy! Any request? First Oneshot: KagGoku SAVE MY SOUL! Rated M to be safe


A/N: I'm sooo bored right now... Sorry if this sucks and if the characters are out of character.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Saiyuki or Inuyasha!

Pairing: Goku/Kagome

Oneshot: Save My Soul

**-SAVE-MY-SOUL-**

As a group of men traveled through the peaceful yet dangerous mountain territory in a green jeep, the only sound was the snoring of the two guys in the back. They were quite loud yet the cheerful driver and blond man reading a news paper was able to ignore them for once. Despite that everything was nice and serene; a flock of colorful birds flew overhead, squacking with their scratchy high pitched voices, and for the altitude they were traveling in... It was quite warm.

The day went by very slowly... The sun was beginning to set and was suddenly getting chilly. The blond finally put away his newspaper after reading it for the 34th time this day and sighed in fustration," Hakkai stop at the next town."

Hakkai smiled as the passed a sign that read **_You Are Now Entering Karasu Town_**," well we're in luck... There's a town up ahead."

The brunette in the back of the jeep grinned while rubbing his grumbling stomach," good I'm starving!"

No one got a chance to say anything else because as soon as they entered the town, they were engrossed in their surroundings. The town was having some kind of festival; attractive women were dancing around a bon fire, pretty lanterns were hanging everywhere etc.

Hakkai joked as they climbed out of the jeep," looks like we won't be getting much sleep tonight."

While stuffing his hands into his pocket, Gojyo smirked while announcing as he sauntered over towards the bon fire," I know I won't."

Sanzo muttered something incoherent then said while going off in another direction," I'm going to find an inn."

Hakkai sighed then said," I guess its just me and you-" he blinked then looked around," Goku?"

_(Somewhere Else)_

The monkey deity drooled as he stared at a small ramen shop, but he didn't dare enter it for his lack of money. An older man laughed heartily from behind then wrapped his arm Goku's shoulder as he went into the shop," since today is The Annual Tsumi Festival everyone gets one free large bowl of any ramen of their choice."

The golden eyed boy grinned happily and sat down at one of the stools beside the man and some girl he didn't know.

"What'll it be hun?"

"A large bowl of miso ramen for me" Goku smiled.

Only a few minutes later a women placed a steaming hot bowl of ramen in front of him. Goku thanked her then began wolfing down his ramen, he was finished within a matter of minutes. Then he scowled down at his empty bowl and then blushed from embarassment when the girl next to him giggled. She scooted her bowl in front of him and smiled," here... have mine."

"Really" he asked, his eyes shining happily. She nodded as he gladly ate her ramen as well. Then she stood up, the back of her knees pushed her stool back.

The teenage girl waved at the chef and waitress," alright guys, this is goodbye."

The waitress asked," oh! Leaving so soon Kagome-chan? Aren't you gonna stay for the festival at least?"

Kagome waved her off politely and replied," nope sorry, I've already over stayed my welcome so I guess I better take off."

And with that said the raven haired teen left.

The waitress pouted then went back to work,' that girl is so strange.'

_(A While Later)_

Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai jostled through the crowd trying to find another inn... Gojyo growled," so far we've checked about 3 inns but Sanzo hasn't check into."

Goku frowned while holding his growling stomach," man I'm hungry..."

Hakkai replied to younger brunette," we'll eat when we find Sanzo. I suppose restuarants will be open late because of the festival... Now lets split up and meet back here where the song that dancers dance to changes."

Gojyo and Goku nodded silently as they the trio set off in different directions.

Goku, who was determined to find Sanzo as soon as possible, slowly trudged through the dense crowds. His stride started as a slow walk, then went to a jog, and finally became an all out run. His golden eyes looking at every building he passed. He ran until the pavement turned into grass. Goku blinked as he came upon a small hill that lead down to a babbling brook, the sound of soft and feminine sobbing reached his ear when he became to trek down the hill.

When he reached the bottom, he found himself standing behind a girl with waist length raven that sported a green and white sailor uniform. Goku thought as he approached the teen with caution,' I know I've seen her before..' She jumped in surprise when he placed a tanned hand on her shoulder. Her blue-gray eyes were full of shock, she clutched her heart with one hand, and she was panting heavily; all in all she looked as if she'd have a heart attack any moment.

Then she sighed in relief and turned back to the brook, kneeling down on one knee," oh, its only you..."

Goku temporarily forgot about his hunger and asked curiously while sitting next to her," hey what are you doing way out anyway?"

Kagome placed her pointer into the cool water and watched as a small fish that she couldn't identify, swam up to her finger and circled it confusedly. She instantly forgot about Goku's question and began giggling uncontrollably. For the second time a blush spread across Goku's tanned cheeks due to her laughter. 'I feel kinda funny...' he thought as butterflies, that he knew he didn't eat, began fluttering in his stomach.

'Maybe she's a weird youkai with some strange power...'

All rational thought was erased from Goku's simple mind as his imagination went wild. Kagome 'uhh'ed confusedly while waving a hand in front of his face. "Hey are you alright" she asked worriedly.

She gave him an annoyed look then grabbed him by the collar with one hand and repeated slapped him on cheek... Until she grew tired and stood up while taking her shoes and socks off. By then Goku blinked as he came back to reality.. But it was too late, he was splashed in the face with ice cold water. "HEY" he yelled out raged while getting to his feet at the speed at light. Once again Kagome laughed, but this time Goku did not blush... His anger was replaced with playfulness as he jumped into brook with out thinking at all.

Kagome laughed nervously when he smirked deviously at her... Moments later she was attacked by what seemed to be barrage of splashed that instantly soaked her from head to toe. Flames entered her eyes as she took the splashes as a challenge that she gladly accepted," oh yeah!"

What seemed to be like hours, but was merely thirty mintues passed and the two were still at it. But there splash war turned into a chase in the waters; Kagome being the cat and Goku, the michevious mouse. Several times he coaxed her into chasing him more, only to have her try to tackle him and catch him once and for all... All her attempts failed, causing her to go face first into the brook. But suddenly a breeze swept across the area, Kagome shivered as a wave of cold hit her out of no where.

She .slowly trudged through the water until she was on the grass. Goku blinked and came to a halt when he noticed she was no longer chasing him. Kagome frowned became ringing out her skirt as she met his gaze," its getting really chilly. Lets leave before we catch a- a-.. ACHOO!" She covered her mouth as the sneeze came.

Then she looked at her hands in disgust and wiped them on her skirt while finishing her sentence," cold."

Goku nodded swiftly in agreement when he suddenly felt the cold too. The duo silently and ackwardly rang out their clothes the best they could. Kagome then smiled while taking his hand," we can go and get warm by the bon fire."

Then it suddenly hit the foolish 'monkey'... He scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly," umm I have to like go and find my friends."

Kagome's smile turned upside down for a moment... Then she sighed while turning away from him. "Are you okay Ka-" Goku began.

She whipped around and had a big smile on her face... a creepy fake smile on. It seemed as if a colorful radiant glow emitted from her. "That's alright, I should have been gone a long time ago... Well its been nice, see ya" and with those final words she was gone like the wind. That fast for a human.

_(Early morning)_

The bon fire and lanterns of the festival died a long time ago, every one was fast asleep... Sanzo shot up quickly, seconds later Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku got up too. The priest got out his banishing gun and filled it with bullets. Everyone else armed themselves as well. On cue a huge scorpion bursts through the wall... At first it didn't look challenging but then they noticed a girl in its grasp. The scorpion had trapped her in its tail, trying to crush her.

Goku blinked and yelled," Kagome!"

Kagome looked down at him in pain," G-Goku?"

Goku growled and charged at the monster with his trusty nyoi-bo in hand. The scorpion said out of no where," I am no ordinary scorpion demon... I am all powerful with the power of the Shikon no Tama inside of me."

The monkey retorted while jumping into the air," we'll see about that!"

The scorpion dodged his wild attack and then lowered its tail for all to see," remember... I have this girl. Attack me and I'll slice her in half."

Kagome managed to yell even in her pained state," don't worry about me! Waste this demon."

The youkai replied to her before giving her a squeeze that knocked her unconscious," shut your mouth you insolent wench."

Hakkai asked as he prepared his Chi-Gong technique," Goku, do you... know this girl?"

Goku nodded as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Sanzo scoffed and pointed his gun at the scorpion," personally, I don't care who the girl is. I'm going to kill you one way or another." Then he shot the scorpion in the head.

It squealed in pain and instantly dropped his captive. Goku sprang into action and caught her in mid air. Gojyo looked down at her and said," she's kind of young for you Goku."

He blushed then began sputtering incoherent words.

Sanzo announced when the scorpion began regenerating," its not over."

Without warning it opened the pincers on its tail and took Goku and Kagome into its grasps... Causing him to drop his nyoi-bo.

"Dammit" Sanzo muttered while reloading his gun.

The scorpion chuckled," you two are cute together. So now you will die together."

And with that... It squeezed its pincers together.

'Damn... I can't breathe... I'm sorry... Kagome' Goku thought before he was thrust into darkness.

(oo)(oo)(oo)(oo)

He woke up on the same small hill from the night before... "Hey how did I end up here" he asked himself while sitting up. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his, he looked up to see Kagome wearing a bright yellow tube top with white flowers and a matching skirt... no shoes at all. It was bright and sunny, but it wasn't too hot or cold. His friend held out a box of rice balls to him and asked sweetly," hungry?"

Goku nodded and quickly snatched him one of the treats and gobbled it down. Kagome laughed... but it wasn't her voice. Her laugh was that of a male child. Then he noticed that she had a fluffy tail. He blinked and jumped up," what the hell? Who are you?"

The Kagome look a like laughed some and then transformed into a small fox child. "I am Shippo-chan! The amazing-" Shippo began but he was cut off when a fellow sporting a red kimono and hakamas whacked him over the head.

"Shippo what are you babbling about now" he asked with a scowl.

Shippo looked as if he was going to cry but he saw cut off when a woman who was about two years older than Kagome appeared in a strange fighting suit with a boomerang strapped to her back.

The red clad guy, Shippo, and the hill disappeared... Now he and the woman was standing in middle of nothingness... It was pitch black but somehow he was able to see her, and obviously she could see him as well.

She asked," you are Goku-kun, correct?"

Goku nodded and asked," who are-"

She cut in," that isn't important right now! Listen to me, Kagome needs you. Right now your soul is in the Shikon no Tama. A jewel that has the power to grant its holder's wish or build up their normal strength 10 fold. Kagome is not of this world, during a battle with our enemy the jewel transported her here after her other companions died., including me. Because she is the current guardian, her spirit can not rest and ours' can't escape the jewel until it is in the possession of someone with a gold heart. Obviously Kagome believes that person is you, so get out of here and do what you must!"

Goku 'uhh'ed while trying to take in all that information at once... Without warning he was back on the hill with Shippo and Inuyasha but the woman was no where to be seen.

Inuyasha blinked and said," oh you're back... Wait- who are you anyway?"

Shippo added," and how did you get in here anyway?"

Goku had no time to answer because he turned around to see the woman charging at him with her boomerang in hand," why hell are you still here?" She whacked him in the back of his head with her trustly Hiraikotsu.

(oo)(oo)(oo)(oo)

Goku's eyes shot open and looked around, he and Kagome were still in the scorpion's iron grip... But Kagome was awake and staring at him worriedly. She asked," are you okay?"

He nodded and watched as his companions fought off the youkai the best they could without injuring him and Kagome. Kagome asked between pants," Goku... can you... break one of those spikes behind you?" Goku squirmed a bit but managed to get one of his arms free. He reached behind him felt something hard yet smooth.

"Is this it?"

"Yeah."

He gritted his teeth as he tried ripped the spike off... The scorpion felt it and gave them another squeeze as a warning. Kagome gasped from the sudden pain.. It was then he found the strength to rip the spike off and hand it to her. Kagome nodded in thanks as she freed one of her arms, but the price of that having her thigh scraped against another spike.

She winced then held the spike up into the air and then brought it down into part of the tail that was not protected.. Nothing happened at first but only seconds later did the entire tail exploded from a blast of pure pink energy. Goku and Kagome were sent flying through a wall. The young man immediately recovered but the girl did not... Hakkai ran to their aide and asked," are you two alright?" Goku nodded and looked at his fallen friend.

Hakkai checked her pulse and his eyes widened as he put his hand on her forehead.

Goku asked," is she alright?"

Hakkai's serious look changed into a smile," she's be just fine."

Sanzo glared at the beast as it regenerated its tail and said," I'm really getting sick of you."

The scorpion replied," as long as I have the Shikon jewel inside my belly, I will not die."

Gojyo smirked and summoned his Jakujou," thanks for the tip."

Within the blink of an eye the scorpion's stomach was ripped opened and a small gem rolled out of it.

The scorpion made a mad dash for the gem but a blond and tan blur snatched it out of the way just in time. Sanzo watched as the some of the darkness in the jewel faded in his grasp. The enraged beast was about to strike Sanzo down, but he did not move from his spot because he knew what was going to become of the demon. Before it could even lay a claw on him, it was split in half by Goku and his nyoi-bo.

"Good riddance" Sanzo muttered.

Gojyo sighed and put away his weapon, as did Goku. Hakkai, who was still watching over Kagome, beckoned him. Goku curiously walked over to them and then gasped when he saw Kagome's face. At first her skin was slightly tanned but now it was a sickly pale... And the rise and fall of her chest was non exsistent. "Here pulse faded when after you left to finish off the scorpion.." Hakkai said sadly. The green eyed man was sad that he could do nothing to save the girl.. It was as if she had suddenly given up on life.

The youngest member of the Sanzo party sank to his knees in despair, his eyes filled up with salty tears as he began pounding his fists into the floor, causing more damaged to the inn. Everyone in the town gathered and peered through where a wall had been, all of them watched as he sobbed hysterically.

"Goku" a soft voice whispered from behind him.

His crying stopped when he turned around to see Kagome looking at him with a confused expression. She was transparent... but she was there none the less. The girl looked over his shoulder at her body in Hakkai's arms. She bit her lip then forced a smile upon her smile and began to ask," am I..."

Hakkai nodded...

She tested her theory by holding her hand out to Goku, he tried to take hold of it... But of course his hand went straight through hers. Kagome's eyes sadden with tears then she perked up to a voice that was familiar to she and Goku.

Floating above everyone was Sango in her normal kimono. The priestess smiled and flew up to her friend and then they embraced for the first time in months. "We're here too" Shippo said as he, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kirara appeared.

Kagome turned around and floated back down to Goku, she smiled weakly at him and then grabbed his face with her small hands. Surprisingly she was able to touch him and feel the warmth of cheeks when he blushed.

Shippo asked," hey how can she touch h-"

Sango shushed him and they watched as Kagome pressed her lips against Goku's. He was quite taken back so he stiffened then pulled away.

The priestess giggled as she once again floated up to her deceased friends. She teased while winking playfully," still a kid I see..."

Inuyasha looked really jealous but then he straightened his posture and held out his hand to Kagome," ready to go?"

She nodded and took it without a second thought.

Goku yelled up at them," hey wait" he scrambled to his feet, but it was too late.

All the souls slowly turned into small spheres of light and took to the sky... Only to disappear into the great blue yonder.

Sanzo cleared his throat and handed Goku the small pink gem. The brunette clutched the jewel tightly as he stared blankly at the sky for what seemed to be hours on end...

**SAVE-MY-SOUL**

A/N: And that concludes this weird little oneshot. Did you guys like it? I know the pairing was unusual and VERY unlikely... But oh well. Review please, only constructive critism. Give me a pairing and I'll write the story. I'll write the stories by how many request for the pairings. For example if I get 5 suggestions for Kagome/Sanzo but 7 for Sango/Gojyo then I'll have to do Sanzo/Gojyo frist okay? These are the pairings:

Sango/Sanzo

Sango/Goku

Sango/Gojyo

Sango/Hakkai

Kagome/Sanzo

Kagome/Goku

Kagome/Gojyo

Kagome/Hakkai

Kikyo/Sanzo

Kikyo/Goku

Kikyo/Gojyo

Kikyo/Hakkai

Ayame/Sanzo

Ayame/Goku

Ayame/Gojyo

Ayame/Hakkai


End file.
